Waking Up Early Is Always An Adventure
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: In which Kaoru is "blessed" with the task of waking Kyoya up. That's pretty much all I have to say about this one. (Even though Romance is not a genre, it's still KyoKao.)


**A/N: Why can I only write KyoKao these days? Fanfiction wise anyway.**

* * *

"You'd think milord would know by now to not schedule things so early in the morning," Kaoru muttered to himself as he got dressed.

In all honesty, this trip to a newly opened amusement park hadn't been scheduled at all. Tamaki had called them all about five minutes ago and told them that they were going to the amusement park in less than an hour.

Back in their high school days, Kaoru hadn't really minded the early morning calls filled with plans for the day. Sure, they'd been mildly annoying, but nothing he couldn't handle. Now, on the other hand, Kaoru disliked them immensely.

After closing the wardrobe, Kaoru turned around to face the bed where Kyoya was still sleeping. All he could see of his boyfriend were little pieces of hair since he had pulled the covers over his head when Kaoru's cell phone had begun to ring. Haruhi had most likely convinced Tamaki somehow that it would be pointless to call the both of them, and that it would be better to just call Kaoru instead. He'd have to thank her for that later. But right now he had to convince the demon to awake.

He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, and decided he had about thirty minutes to wake Kyoya, make him look as presentable as he could be at eight thirty in the morning, and drive to the amusement park if they wanted to be on time. Which they did since Tamaki had taken up the oh so annoying habit of complaining to the last person, or people to arrive about how late they were. Even if they arrived on time.

Sighing, Kaoru made his way over to the bed, trying to think of a way to wake Kyoya without him being too grumpy. He soon gave up on that, remembering that there wasn't really a way to avoid Kyoya's moodiness from being woken up.

"Kyoya," Kaoru said in a sing-song tone while poking what could be seen of Kyoya's forehead.

He got a grunt and a hand swatting his finger away in reply.

"_Kyoya_," he repeated, albeit a bit louder.

This time there was a groan as Kyoya rolled over onto his other side.

"At least there's _some_ progress," Kaoru mumbled. He then pulled the covers off. "Kyoya."

"Give them back."

"No."

Kyoya turned to give Kaoru a look that was nothing short of murderous. Kaoru could practically see a dark purple aura surrounding him.

"Give. Them. Back."

Summoning all the Hitachiin courage he could muster, Kaoru got on the bed, leaned over Kyoya and poked his nose. "Nope."

"_Kaoru_..."

"Do you really want to keep Tamaki waiting?"

"Yes. That idiot could stand to learn how to wait and not expect me to come at his every beck and call," Kyoya snapped before he pulled a pillow over his head.

"But Kyoya," Kaoru fake whined as he threw the other pillows that were on their bed onto the floor.

"But nothing. Now give me back the damn blankets and let me sleep." At least, that's what Kaoru thought he said seeing as he was muttering under a pillow.

"Nope," Kaoru replied, tugging on the pillow that Kyoya still had over his head.

Kyoya had a stronger grip on it than Kaoru thought.

"I hate you, Kaoru."

"You hate everyone in the morning. Now come on!"

"No."

"Wow. Are you sure a child like you is even capable of being the Shadow King?"

"Kaoru-"

"Yes?"

Kaoru smirked down at Kyoya while he threw the final pillow over his shoulder.

"I am going to hurt you."

"How about you do that after you're dressed and we're at the amusement park?" Kaoru suggested, now grabbing onto Kyoya's arms and attempting to pull him up.

"How about I take my revenge now?" Kyoya snarled in return, trying to make it as difficult as possible for Kaoru to get him to sit up.

"How about you listen to me for once, Mister Too Good For This World?" Kaoru teased as he finally maneuvered Kyoya into a sitting position.

"How about no?" Kyoya asked in a mocking tone, his glare seemed to have intensified ever so slightly.

"How about we stop beginning sentences with 'how about' and get you dressed?" Kaoru replied, now trying to drag Kyoya off the bed.

"Why?" groaned the dark haired young man.

"Because it's starting to get annoying."

Kyoya's glare truly did intensify. "I meant: why should I get dressed?"

Kaoru gave him a cheeky grin. It was so fun to tease him. "Come on; get up."

"Not until you tell me why I should get dressed."

Kaoru shook his head, tugging harder on Kyoya's arms. "Have you always been this childish? And last time I checked, you didn't really enjoy the idea of walking around naked in public."

Kyoya sighed exasperatedly. "Fine." He stood up and began making his way to the bathroom in a zombie like fashion. "Once I'm dressed, I'm going to kill you for waking me up."

"Why not just wait until we meet up with the others and kill Tamaki instead?"

"You'll all stop me from doing that, and don't pretend you won't."

Kaoru shrugged. "What can I say to that?"

"'You can go back to bed now, Kyoya'."

"Not a chance in hell. Go get ready."

Kyoya groaned once more, the creepy shadows around him finally fading as he went into the bathroom. Kaoru shook his head before texting Hikaru to say they were on their way.

* * *

**Lame ending is extremely lame.**

**I didn't sleep well last night so I thought "I'll go to sleep early tonight". Instead I'm up late writing KyoKao.**


End file.
